Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In computing systems, matching computational resources to tasks that may be currently under execution by a processing unit may improve power management. Differential voltage and frequency scaling (“DVFS”) may be used at the operating system or application level to alter the voltage and/or frequency supplied to processing units according to varying process demands. Computing systems may incorporate virtualization where a core may execute two or more virtual machines.